


Shevine Comment Fics 11/14/16

by dreamsofspike



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: Just a few little bits written for a three-sentence comment fic post... bits of sexiness and cuddliness and AU angel!Adam-ness written today... hope you enjoy! :)





	

For the prompt: _cuddle_

 

Adam can't remember the last time he felt this miserable - throat on fire, head stuffy and hot, while the rest of him shivers with cold in spite of the quilt he's buried under up to his neck.  
  
Blake takes one look at him as he walks in the door - and Adam knows how pitiful he must look by the sad, soft expression on his boyfriend's face as he says, "Give me a minute, babe', I'll be right back."  
  
Blake returns a few minutes later with a steaming mug of something that smells like herbs and honey, and shifts Adam's aching body forward on the sofa, against his sleepy, whimpered protests.  
  
"Shhh, I got you, darlin'," Blake whispers, his lips cool against the fevered skin at Adam's temple, "Just lay back, I've got you..."  
  
Adam's too tired and foggy to resist as Blake slides onto the sofa behind him and pulls him back against his body, wrapping Adam up and settling the quilt over the two of them again.  
  
Adam turns his face into Blake's neck and closes his eyes, feeling his shivering subside as he lets himself slip into the warmth and safety of sleep in the solid strength of his boyfriend's arms.

 

 

For the prompt: _white wings_

 

There's only silence between them as Blake stares in disbelief, his breath caught in his throat, Adam staring back at him with trapped, fearful eyes. The only motion in the dark, empty room is the soft fluttering of the downy white feathers at Adam's back.

"I knew it," Blake whispers. "I fucking _knew_ it..." He swallows hard, wincing a little. "Sorry."

"You can't say anything," Adam pleads, quietly desperate. "Blake, you _can't_... if anyone knew..."

"I won't," Blake promises, hushed, awestruck, as he takes a few slow, cautious steps to close the distance between them. "It's just... they're so beautiful. Can... can I...?"

Adam hesitates, draws the elegant expanse of fragile white back against his body, biting the side of his lip - but then he nods slightly, taking a shaky step toward Blake.

"O-okay," he whispers. "Okay."

They're the only part of him that Blake has yet to touch - and it's time he finally trusted him with everything.

It's not as if he has a choice, anymore.

 

 

 

 

For the prompt: _"I need to be more specific."_  


 

 

Adam hears someone come in, but doesn't even have time to turn around before his uninvited guest takes his arm and spins him around, pushing him up against the door of his trailer.

He glares up at Blake in annoyance; the sting of his latest humiliation is just a little too fresh for him to pretend not to be upset. He's tired of having a joke made of his feelings. He tries to jerk away from Blake's strong hand as it slides up his arm to his shoulder, then reaches out to touch his face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Adam snaps, pushing him away. "Get off me. The audience is out there, you can stop pretending now."

"You really think that's what I'm doing?" Blake chuckles, but his smile is sad as he studies Adam's face. "I thought I was spelling it out for you, darlin'... but apparently I'm going to have to make things a little more clear."

Adam starts to protest, but Blake moves in, cradling his face with one hand and kissing his mouth until his lips go slack with surprise, his eyes wide... but only for a moment until Adam _understands_ , and wraps his arms around Blake and kisses him back until they both can barely breathe.

When he finally draws back for air, he rests his head against Blake's, his body relaxing into Blake's arms around him as he breathes out his relief.

"Fucking _finally_..."


End file.
